Low power and lossy networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. Frequently, LLNs are deployed in outdoor environments that can span large geographical areas. As such, the weather may affect the behavior of an application within an LLN. For example, in Smart Grid Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) networks, a common network application involves reporting power outages. The traffic profile for sending Power Outage Notifications (PONs) is quite different from typical traffic, such as meter reading. In particular, PONs utilize broadcast communication on the first hop, hop-by-hop duplicate suppression and aggregation, and require low-latency forwarding. Because power outages are most likely to occur during periods of inclement weather, the active application traffic profiles, as well as the network demands, may vary significantly based on the weather condition to which the LLN is subjected.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.